Quizás no tan aburrido
by zakuraasSs
Summary: Izaya está aburrido, quiere que Shizuo le haga compañía. Shizaya, mal summary y OC. ¿Quién quiere más?


Ikebukuro estaba hoy gris, las dulces gotas de lluvia caían sobre la ciudad empapándolo todo, como si el cielo quisiera borrar las peleas y la sangre que una vez se llevaron a cabo en ese lugar, un joven de veinticuatro años (él siempre decía que tenía veintiuno) miraba por la ventana de su lugar de trabajo, hoy había dado día libre a Namie, así que se aburría y observaba a sus preciados humanos correr de un lado para otro entre esa lluvia.

-Vaya, con que mis queridos humanos hoy están demasiado ocupados como para hacer algo que yo quiera – Rio para él mismo, no quería reconocer que se aburría, pero ese día estaba siendo así de aburrido. En estos momentos echaba de menos al estúpido de Shizuo, con él al menos podría estar entretenido.

Porque echaba de menos a aquel humano que no quería de todos, por ser un monstruo, y por eso lo amaba, no por ser humano, porque siendo humano lo odiaba a muerte convirtiéndole en su enemigo número uno, pero como monstruo, todo era diferente…

Porque él era otro monstruo.

Se sintió extraño al volver a pensar esos sentimientos que ahora le azotaban ahí dentro, pero es que adoraba hacer de rabiar al rubio, le encantaba cuando le perseguía por todo el lugar, porque solo él podía hacer eso al rubio.

Sonrió de nuevo y miró hacia la ventana, desearía que hoy Shizuo le hiciera una pequeña visita, al menos no se aburriría, pensó.

Volviendo a reír, se fue hacia el sofá y se tiró encima de uno de los cojines, provocándole un sueño rápido.

Izaya despertó a las dos horas, ya estaba anocheciendo, miró hacia la ventana y por dos segundos pensó en cierto rubio, cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle, poniéndose la capucha. Pero antes de salir de aquel edificio, se topo con unas gafas azules observándole, Izaya sonrió, alguien había echo que su día mejorara por un instante.

-Shizu-chaaaaaaaan – Habló sonriéndole – Qué agradable sorpresa verte aquí. – Dijo acercándose a él.

-Pulga, no estoy de humor. – Le contestó el rubio cortantemente – Solo venía a patearte el culo de pulga que tienes. – Respondió quitándose las gafas.

Izaya se rio en la cara de Shizuo, era divertido verle así sin razón coherente. – Nee Shizu-chan, me gustaría jugar a algo mejor, ¿me acompañas? – Le sugirió el moreno mirándole.

No sabe cuando ni como acabó allí, pero estaba en el apartamento del oji-carmesí, observándole detenidamente como bebía una taza de té caliente.

-Shizu-chan, ¿qué te parece si jugamos a algo interesante? – Le habló el moreno dejando la taza de té a un lado.

-¿Cómo qué? Pulga. – Respondió Shizuo mirándole con cierto odio en sus ojos.

-Si me encuentras, me puedes dar la paliza del siglo. – Le sugirió el moreno, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. El rubio accedió, sonriendo también.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el moreno no estaba delante de Shizuo, a lo que éste se levantó y revolvió toda la casa, miró en el baño, en el salón, en la cocina, en el recibidor, nada. ¿Dónde se escondió la maldita pulga? Miro en la habitación, como último recurso, tampoco había nada. Se sentó en la cama de Izaya ¿Se habría marchado? ¿Estaría perdiendo el tiempo allí? No le importó, el rubio estaba confundido, ¿dónde estaba? No tenía la mayor idea.

Miró hacia la mesa al lado de la cama, ahí había una fotografía, estaban Shinra, Kadota, él e Izaya, sonrió sin querer, pero era algo nostálgico ese día, Izaya pidió hacer una foto a los cuatro, y los otros tres aceptaron a regañadientes.

Cogió la fotografía, pero se sorprendió con algo que cayó de ella, cogió el papel y lo miró, estaba doblado de muchos lados, lo fue desdoblando poco a poco, y observó la detallada caligrafía que ahí se daba a leer.

Solo había una pequeña frase, pero el rubio al leerla se quedó en shock, ¿Izaya? No era posible…

'Gracias por aquella foto, te quiero Shizuo.'

-Vaya, con qué ahora sabes mi secreto – Apareció Izaya saliendo del armario (… xD Gaaay) – Ahora… ¿Qué debería hacer? – Dijo arrodillándose por detrás de su enemigo, poniéndole la navaja en el cuello – Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que sepas mi secreto. – le susurró al oído.

Shizuo notaba la fría hoja de la cuchilla posicionada en su cuello, pero aun así no cambió la posición, giró un poco la cara sin rozar el filo, y le miró a los ojos, no tenía su estúpida sonrisa de siempre, ahora estaba serio. ¿Era eso pues verdad?

Pero ninguno pudo hacer algo más, el rubio se había echado para atrás, juntando la nariz contra la de su enemigo, haciéndole al oji-carmesí quedarse en shock. Se le resbaló la navaja por la suave piel de Shizuo, haciéndole notar la hoja en él, pero no le importó, la retiró a la mesilla. Luego volvió a Izaya, sujetándole las muñecas y tumbándole en la cama, posicionándose sobre él.

-¿Qué haces Shizu-chan? ¿Quieres jugar? – Dijo el moreno mirándole con picardía. El otro solo le miró seriamente.

-Quizás no – Sonrió al moreno, cogiendo la navaja de la mesilla y posicionándosela a Izaya en el cuello, Izaya quitó su sonrisa, esta vez Shizuo le había arrinconado. Pero no se daría por vencido, ahora no.

A escasos segundos de eso, se escabulló de la navaja, y quedó a escasos límites de los labios del rubio – Bueno, si al menos me vas a matar, déjame cumplir mi último deseo – Y juntó sus labios contra los de Shizuo, no se movía, solo estaba ahí, esperando a que el rubio acabara con su vida, tampoco es que le importara mucho, pensó.

Pero nada pasó, Shizuo dejó resbalar la navaja, aun con los ojos abiertos, intentando asimilar lo que pasaba ¿Izaya besándole? Al final si que era verdad el papel, ¿y ahora qué? Tampoco se sentía mal… Olvidó esos pensamientos, era Izaya, era odioso, era malvado ruin y rastrero. ¿Por qué se sentía bien entonces?

Olvidó esos pensamientos y poco a poco fue correspondiéndole, dejando libre la presión de las manos del moreno y agarrándole de la cintura, a lo que el moreno pasó sus manos por el pelo rubio de Shizuo, desordenándolo a su paso.

Se separaron para tomar aire, Izaya seguía sin comprender al rubio, pero disfrutaba con eso ahora, al igual que Shizuo apartó sus pensamientos y se dejó llevar. Luego el moreno se vio despojado de su camiseta gracias al rubio, que ahora recorría su espalda rápidamente. El moreno suspiró y volvió a unirse con el rubio en un beso más furioso, una lucha de lenguas que parecía no tener preferencia por ninguno.

Izaya le quitó la parte de arriba a Shizuo y la desperdigó por toda la habitación, le daba igual, quería sentirle hoy y si podía ser ahora. Recorrió con su boca cada centímetro de su torso desnudo arrebatándole suaves suspiros al rubio.

El moreno seguía con su acción, el rubio le quitó los pantalones al moreno, con tanta fuerza que también arrancó su ropa interior, y jugando con el miembro del moreno, escuchó un sonoro gemido proveniente de la boca de éste.

Shizuo sonrió, verle de esa forma era casi mejor que derrotarle. Hundió dos dedos en la entrada de Izaya, al parecer tanto él como el moreno disfrutaban con ello. Después de unos pocos minutos, Shizuo estaba demasiado excitado como para seguir con juegos, y sin previo aviso para el moreno, le penetró hasta el final.

-Ah, Shizu-chan… Eso duele… - Se quejó el moreno entre gemidos de dolor mezclados con los de placer, pero el rubio lo ignoró y siguió penetrándole, cada vez las embestidas eran más fuertes, los golpes más duros, y los gemidos más notorios.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y el rubio llegó al éxtasis, al igual que su compañero que echó todo lo que tenía dentro. Shizuo calló encima de Izaya, exhausto, y mirándole con odio, terminó cerrando los ojos del cansancio, hasta que los dos se vieron envueltos por los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Shizuo se levantó tarde de aquella cama desconocida, incorporándose lentamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que había, Izaya se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Al ver eso Shizuo solo pudo sonreír tontamente, durmiendo la pulga parecía alguien normal, pero antes de que otro pensamiento tonto le azotara en la cabeza, se levantó, y de un puñetazo despertó a Izaya.

-Shizu-chaaaan, tienes muy mal despertar – Se quejó el moreno, incorporándose y poniéndose algo de ropa también.

-Calla pulga, es mi forma de decir buenos días a alguien como tú. – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa llena de superioridad.

-Vaya, bueno, quizás se te borrará esa sonrisa cuando veas que no tienes ropa que ponerte ahora – Sonrió el moreno, acto seguido tirándose por la ventana, acto seguido hacer un poco de parkour y caer en el suelo normal, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

-Maldita pulga hija de… - En efecto, Shizuo no tenía ropa, seguramente la estúpida pulga se hubiera levantado por la noche y hubiera escondido todas sus prendas, pero esa es otra historia.

– IZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA. – Se escuchó gritar por todo Ikebukuro.

Holii x33, bueno, sinceramente, no tengo mucho que decir, acepto que puse mucho OoC a los personajes, pero no sé como domarlos a la perfección T_T por favor perdónenme, les daré chocolate por ello T^T.

Vale no, acepto todo tipo de críticas, y muchísimas gracias por leer el fic :3

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
